Follow Up
by daffodila
Summary: Tentang Agata dan sifat sister complex-nya. Lagi-lagi, insting sebagai seorang kakak laki-lakinya menajam saat ia mendapati Saaya berdandan rapi seperti akan pergi kencan. Birthday fic for Andes :)


SKET Dance © Kenta Shinohara

Birthday fic buat Andes

Happy birthday! :)

.

.

.

Kuliahku hari ini benar-benar merepotkan. Dosen yang mengajar bidang studi terakhir datang terlambat sekitar satu jam sehingga jam pulang pun terulur. Memang sih pulang di saat langit mulai berganti warna bukan hal yang aneh lagi buatku. Aku sudah sering mengalaminya saat SMA.

Tetapi hari ini berbeda. Entahlah, tiba-tiba instingku sebagai seorang kakak laki-laki menajam. Kurasa ada sesuatu yang akan Saaya lakukan. Dan yang kuyakini sekarang adalah itu terkait dengan seorang laki-laki yang bukan Ayah dan diriku, tentu saja.

Aku menekuk wajah. Tak peduli jika ini menjadi menakutkan bagi orang-orang. Jika sudah menyangkut Saaya dan laki-laki yang tak sedarah dengannya, mood-ku berantakan. Mau dia Fujisaki atau Tsubaki sekalipun juga sama saja. Aku tak pandang bulu. Aku memang memercayai mereka, tapi tidak jika bicara soal adik perempuanku. Terutama pada Fujisaki ... dia laki-laki yang mengubah Saaya! Sial! Dia bukan adik perempuan kecilku lagi karenanya. Sekarang hanya adik perempuan, tanpa kata kecil.

Aku mempercepat langkah kakiku menuju rumah. Sudah dekat. Di perempatan depan aku tinggal belok kanan. Namun sebelum belok kanan, aku mendapati Saaya berdiri di depan rumah. Tampaknya dia sedang menutup pagar. Dia mengenakan mantel biru dan rok merah muda selutut. Ini jelas-jelas bukan hanya sekedar keluar rumah untuk mencari angin jika dia berpakaian serapi itu.

Jangan-jangan ...

... dia mau kencan?!

Aku harus mengikutinya!

Dasar adik perempuan merepotkan. Sudah kelas 3, sudah mendekati ujian, tapi malah kencan. Hah!

Aku menjaga jarak dengan Saaya, sebisa mungkin dia tak boleh mengetahui keberadaanku. Dia berbelok ke taman di dekat stasiun. Aku melirik dari luar, memerhatikan dengan siapa Saaya di sana. Dan dia sendiri. Jadi, teman kencannya membiarkan adikku menunggu? Sialan! Awas saja saat aku tahu dia siapa!

Lima menit berlalu. Ada sosok lelaki tinggi memasuki taman dari seberang sana. Aku menyipitkan mata, rasanya dia tidak asing. Jangan-jangan dia anak Kaimei juga? Entahlah, siluetnya masih tak jelas.

Sosok lelaki itu duduk di ayunan di samping yang Saaya duduki. Aku menajamkan pendengaranku.

[Sudah menunggu lama, Saaya?]

Suara itu ... suara komputer! Jangan-jangan dia Si Kacamata dari SKET Dance? Tidak salah lagi! Cahaya dari layar laptop yang menerangi wajahnya memperjelas semuanya.

"Tidak juga," samar-samar kudengar kata Saaya. Dia membuang wajahnya ke arah lain dengan tatapan sendu. Aku menundukkan kepalaku untuk menyembunyikan diri. Ini aneh. Mana ada gadis yang kencan menampilkan tatapan sendu begitu.

"Ayo, Switch," kata Saaya lagi.

Mereka berdua beranjak dari ayunan. Sepertinya di sini hanya tempat mereka bertemu saja. Lalu untuk apa Si Kacamata duduk di ayunan segala jika mereka akan segera meninggalkan taman ini? Dasar aneh!

Aku mengikuti mereka lagi secara diam-diam. Kulihat mereka berhenti di sebuah kedai, tepatnya mobil yang menjual takoyaki. Saaya menghampiri paman penjual di dalam mobil itu, lalu duduk di salah satu tempat duduk dengan meja yang berada di bawah payung.

Jarakku dengan mereka terlalu jauh sekarang. Aku tak akan bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka nantinya. Aku membuka tasku dan mencari-cari sesuatu yang bisa kugunakan. Ada sebuah surat kabar. Aku mengernyitkan alis. Bagaimana bisa aku membawa surat kabar? Sudahlah, itu tidak penting. Kurasa aku bisa menggunakan ini.

Aku menghampiri kedai mobil penjual takoyaki itu sembari melirik Saaya dan Si Kacamata. Memastikan mereka tak menyadari keberadaanku di sini. Saaya sedang menatap ke arah lain dan Si Kacamata sedang fokus pada laptopnya. Syukurlah.

Aku memesan takoyaki lalu duduk di bangku yang berjarak serkitar satu setengah meter dari Saaya. Sudah cukup untuk mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

Aku membuka surat kabar dengan lebar untuk menutupi wajah sampai ujung rambutku. Aku terdiam dan menajamkan pendengaran, menunggu salah satu di antara mereka bersuara lagi.

"Switch, aku tahu kau bisa dipercaya," kata Saaya.

[Hm?] suara komputer terdengar.

Aku menurunkan surat kabar sampai batas mataku. Kulihat bahu Saaya naik turun seperti sedang mengatur napas. Sepertinya dia sedang menenangkan diri supaya kata-kata yang akan diucapkan meluncur mulus.

"Himeko-chan benar-benar menyukai Bossun, ya? Dengan melihat saja langsung jelas."

Jika dianalisis dari kata-kata Saaya, sepertinya mereka bukan kencan. Barangkali hanya pertemuan teman biasa, lalu Saaya menceritakan apa yang mau dia ceritakan. Tapi kenapa harus dengan dia? Apa Saaya tak ingat bahwa dia masih memiliki kakak laki-laki yang mau mendengar ceritanya? Ck!

[Jangan berkecil hati, Saaya,] kata Si Kacamata.

Saaya menganggukkan kepalanya. Aku tak bisa melihat seperti apa ekspresi wajahnya karena dia membelakangi pandanganku. Sementara ekspresi dingin Si Kacamata sama sekali tak membantu.

"Dan Bossun ... kurasa dia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama pada Himeko-chan. Tapi seperti yang pernah kau bilang, saking kekanakannya dia jadi tak bisa mengerti perasaannya sendiri," kata Saaya. Ada nada tak mengenakkan saat dia berkata demikian.

Jadi, adik perempuanku sedang patah hati? Seharusnya aku menyalahkan Fujisaki, tapi rasanya itu tidak benar juga. Menyadari hal itu, ada sesuatu dalam diriku yang menyebabkan tenggorokanku terasa kering. Perasaan tak enak.

Aku kembali memerhatikan mereka. Tangan kanan Saaya bergerak ke arah wajahnya lalu bergerak seperti mengelus.

[Saaya, kau boleh meminjam bahuku lagi, jika kau mau.]

Sudah kuduga, Saaya menangis. Aku mengembuskan napas hingga menimbulkan suara. Rasanya tak nyaman melihat adikku menangis dan tak ada yang bisa aku lakukan. Eh, tapi apa kata Si Kacamata tadi? Dasar modus!

"Tidak apa-apa, Switch. Terima kasih," kata Saaya. Suaranya halus tanpa isakan. Dia memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan. Aku merasa sedikit lega. Sepertinya ia hanya menangis sekejap saja.

"Justru karena itu, aku akan mencoba menerimanya. Sedikit demi sedikit aku akan mencoba melepas perasaanku. Dan ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih, Switch. Kau selalu ada setiap kali aku merasa seperti ini. Aku beruntung memiliki teman sepertimu."

Aku tertegun mendengar kata-kata Saaya. Adikku memang bukan anak kecil lagi, dia sudah dewasa sekarang. Aku tak bisa menahan bibirku untuk mengulum senyuman bangga.

[Itu lebih baik. Kau terlalu melebih-lebihkan kata-katamu tentang aku. Ha-ha-ha.]

Apa-apaan tawa aneh itu! Mempermalukan Saaya di mata orang lain saja!

"Tidak, tidak. Nee, Switch, apakah kau pernah patah hati juga?" tanya Saaya. Eh! Berani juga dia bertanya begitu. Tapi aku penasaran juga sih.

[Hm ... pernah. Tapi itu sudah lama sekali.]

"Begitu, ya. Pantas saja kau kelihatannya mengerti apa yang kurasakan, haha."

[Sepertinya ini sudah larut. Ayo kita pulang.]

"Hm!"

Aku lega ternyata Saaya tidak kencan dan dia sudah dewasa. Kurasa mulai sekarang aku tidak perlu mencampuri urusannya lagi. Jika dia membutuhkan pertolongan dariku, dia akan memintanya sendiri, seperti biasanya.

Aku memasukkan surat kabar ke dalam tasku, ini sudah tak diperlukan lagi. Memerhatikan Saaya membuatku lupa akan takoyaki yang kupesan. Sekarang sudah mendingin, tak apalah. Sayang jika dibuang.

"Onii-chan, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Aku mendengar suara Saaya. Aku menengadahkan kepalaku. Saaya menatapku garang. Yah, ketahuan deh.

.

.

.

Selesai

.

.

.

Author's note:

Happy birthday, Andes! Sorry kalo gaje :p Aku sengaja pake Agata, soalnya kamu kan suka Agata. Kalo inget dia, inget juga sister complex-nya wkwk jadi aja buat ginian. Sekali lagi maapin kalo gaje :p

Dan kalo ada reader lain yang baca fic ini, makasih udah baca sampai sini :D Keberatan meninggalkan jejak? :)


End file.
